


Desperate Determination

by WitchWeather



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, No editing we die like mne, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWeather/pseuds/WitchWeather
Summary: Lord high enchanter Bruce Wayne is determined to find someone who can fix his son's warped magic. With a bounty of 50,000 gold pieces to whosoever succeeds.Jason's grown tired of entertaining mages, spell casters and enchanters that think they can fix him.He wasn't expecting Slade





	Desperate Determination

“If you can’t concentrate enough to cast the spell like this,” Slade murmured. “How are you going to be able to defend yourself in the distractions of battle? How do you expect me to teach you more? Difficult spells require focus. So far boy…” Slade leaned in, nipping Jason’s neck, “You have none.”

Jason lashed out a hand, the incantation a moan, but it worked. With desperate determination, it worked.

 

“Very good,” the other murmured against the skin. The praise pooled warm in the Jason’s stomach. “I might just make an enchanter of you yet, kid”

“Slade please.”

“Please what boy.” Slade’s fingers circled his hole, the enchanted ball vibrating inside moved minutely back before pushing once again at his prostate. His hips thrust forward into the punishing circle of orange magic around the base of his cock. He’d never thought magic could be used like this. To tease and torment, fuck he’d never thought magic could be used sexually at all.

“Wanna cum so close, please.” His thighs trembled. It felt like marks since they’d started. Since Slade had pulled him over his lap and fingered him to tears, while he tried to hold his own wayward magic in the focus crystal in his hands. 

 

“No, I don’t think you’ve earned it yet. On your knees Jason.” Jason whimpered shaking as Slade removed his hand from his ass. The ball pulled away from his prostate without it's masters direction to hold it.

 

He didn’t kneel so much as his legs simply gave out under him, knees hitting the stone floor of Slade's work room hard enough to bruise. Slade stepped in front of him foot coming down on his bound cock. 

 

"Mouth open apprentice." Jason whimpered mouth opening to take the head of Slade thick cock. Usually he'd tease, lick the slit or kiss and suck along the thick vain underneath. They'd discarded their robes after his first incantation had scorched them both before being absorbed by Slade's wards. Fitting since it was Slade's hand up his robes that had caused him to lose controls in the first place. 

 

Not that Slade would agree. An enchanter must have control in all things, even or perhaps especially their own body and mind. He forced his throat to relax pushing forward to slid his mentor down the back of his throat. This at least was normal, The hot heavy weight of Slade in his mouth, the bitter taste. He lost himself to that weight as Slade used his throat, pushing deeper down each thrust. Jason gripped his own thick thighs, Slade hadn't told him to touch and he'd learned better then to presume he was allowed. Slade taught him better. 

 

It'd been years since his sucked off random jacks for money in the back alley streets of Gotham. Before lord enchanter Bruce Wayne took him under his wing, before Joker had warped his magic into a wild thing, that would lash out at any pain, any perceived danger without his mind or will having any say in the matter.

 

It boiled weakly under his skin even now. Even after all the spells and exercise Slade forced him to do, even after the bindings had been placed to control his magic. only allowing him access to the barest amount possible and raising it slowly as he regained the control ripped from him. Even after Bruce ordered him sealed in this fucking tower until he regained what Joker took from him. Abandoning him. 

 

A firm hand tugged him away from the cock in his throat. Slade pulled him up, lifting him like a bag of feathers before guiding his shaking legs over his tome covered desk.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short but I will be coming back to finish it when I have more time.


End file.
